la grabación
by frikinava
Summary: este es una historia de como seria las grabaciones de avatar, claro si estos fueran reales :)
1. Chapter 1

**locos por aqui locos por aya esperando grabar una gran serie**

**-¡CAPITULO 2 TOMA 1 ACCIÓN-**

KORRA: ¿MAKO? escuche hablar sobre ti por la radio.

MAKO: vamos bolin.

BOLIN: lo siento mucho korra, mi hermano se cree por que todas estan locas por el y se siente menos cuando traigo a una admiradora mia.

-**_¡CORTE¡ BOLIN ESO NO ESTABA EN EL MALDITO GUION¡_**

BOLIN: intente darle mas estilo.

_**\- ¡TU SOLO SIGUE EL**_** GUION¡-**

-_**CAPITULO 3 KORRA HABLANDO CON LOS CHICOS TOMA 3-**_

KORRA: tines razon, dejemos que mako haga el trabajo sucio-

-**_corte ¡CHICOS POR FAVOR REPITAN ESO¡_**

**_\- CAPITULO 3 TOMA 4 -_**

**_-ACCIÓN-_**

KORRA: mako, solo no gastes tanta energia... ** ¡ESTAS BIEN BUENO,,, PAPASITO¡ (**persiguiendo a mako**)**

mako: **¡AYUDA ME QUIERE QUITAR LA CAMISA¡**

-_**¡KORRA ES UNA SERIE DE NIÑOS DONDE TU CONTROLAS LOS 4 ELEMENTOS NO UN VIDEO PARA ADULTOS ¡**_

BOLIN: ( gritando como niña) ** ¡AYUDA EL HURON ME QUIERE COMER SALVENME¡**

**-****_hay dios mio me are una limpia despues de esto-_**

**_\- SECUESTRO DE BOLIN-_**

MAKO: korra secuestraron a bolin...

**AMBOS SE MIRARON **

KORRA: mako, has pensado ser hijo unico.

¡_**KORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡**_

**_TOMA 1 ESENA 3 _**

guardia: tinene invitaciones.

mako: hablas de esta.

guardia: pedi una invitación de los igualitarios no una donde se esten besando.

KORRA: tienes que haceptarlo por que yo soy korra y yo soy el avatar.

guardia: invitacion dije

KORRA: usted quiere un beso apasionada admitalo.

¡_**corte, OTRA ESENA O ME VOLVERE LOCO ¡**_

_**AMON APUNTO DE QUITARLE LOS PODERES A BOLIN**_

_**\- ACCION-**_

bolin: AMON, señor, señor amon no me quite mis poderes.

AMON: acabare con tu desgrasia... acabare con tu desgrasia... ( no pasaba nada)... dije acabare con tu desgrasia...

-_**DONDE ESTA KORRAAA-**_

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

KORRA: ( cantando) y me solte el cabello me vesti de negro, me puse tacones y ,me sentia bien bella, camine hacia la pueta te escuche gritando, y te dije chinga tu madreeeeee, y todos me miran, me miera me miran.

-_**¡KORRa ESTO ES UNA SERIE, NO UN CAPITULO NUEVO DE GLEE¡**_

MAKO: GRASIAS.

KORRA: de nada para eso estan los amigos.

MAKO: si, pero no quiero ser tu amigo, korra quieres andar con migo.

KORRA; siiiiiiiiiiii

¡_**CORTE CHICOS USTEDES SERAN NOVIOS ALFINAL TODA VIA NO, TU TENDRAS QUE LUCHAR CONTRA EL AMOR QUE MAKO SENTIRA POR ASAMI, LUEGO TE SECUESTRARAN Y SE DARA CUENTA QUE EN REALIDAD A TI TE AMA Y NO A ASAMI... ELLA ES UNA MILLONARIA QUE CHOCARA CON MAKO ACCIDENTALMENTE¡**_

**KORRA:**_que __**¡ ASI QUE ANDARAS DE MUJERIEGO CON UNA MILLONARIA Y MIENTRAS YO PATEO LOS TRASEROS TU TE ESTARAS BESANDO CON OTRA Y NO CON MIGO¡**_

MAKO: korra espera.

KORRA:**_que te espere tu ¡ABUELA¡ ANDALE VETE CON ASAMI QUE TE APAPACHE. YO IRE CON AMON A BESARLO._**

MAKO: pero amon es el enemigo.

-_**YA BASTA CHICOS TOMEN UN MALDITO DESCANSO ME VOY A SACAR CANAS VERDES -**_

MAKO:_**KORRA ESPERA YO TE AMO**_

**_KORRA: ESO DILE A TU ASAMI_**

**_MAKO: ¡NO TE VALLAS¡... NO KORRA DEJA ESO...KORRA NO...NOOOOOOOOO DEJA EL MALDITO CARRO NO ESTAMOS EN RAPITOS Y FURIOSOS_**

**_BOLIN: AUXILIO EL HURÓN ME COME MI OREJA ¡MAMA SALVAME¡_**

**_KORRA: anda ¡LLAMA A TU ASAMI TU RICACHONA ¡_**

**_MAKO: ¡PERO YO TE AMO ¡_**

**_KORRA: ME DESCRIMINAS POR QUE SOY POBRE Y NO TENGO DINERO._**

**_¡ CAMARA Y ACCIÓN ¡_**

**_HOLA :) SOY NUEVA EN ESO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS DE AVATAR EH ESCRITO OTRAS PERO BUENO YA EH MEJORADO TAMPOCO UFF SOY UNA EXPERTA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE _**

**_P.D: QUIERO HISTORIA DEL APARTAMENTO NOSE QUE NUMERO ERA HAHHA _**

**_si quieren que continue continuo diganme en que quieren que mejore o que mas ponga _**

**_los quiero :)_**


	2. destruir a nick

CAPItulo 2

=PROXIMO OBJETIVO= NICK=

ASAMI: Nick es el peor programa actualmente (leyendo el periódico)

KORRA: solo son gente que no sabe.

MAKO: bueno...que desir yo.

BOLIN; quien ama a este hurón tan bonito (refiriéndose a pabu)

KORRA: si estúpido anda encaríñate con el (cruzada de brazos)

BOLIN: Shhhh no la escuches bolin lo dice porque se encariño con mako y asami se lo gano... Eh tenido una REVELACION...Nick nos puede cancelar?

ASAMI: claro que no... Bolin no puedo somos una gran serie

KORRA: pequeño pedazo de niño mimado... T.T.

BOLIN: HA... machorra.

KORRA:(volteándolo a ver con cara de te voy a matar mientras duermes) QUE...

BOLIN: machorra... ¿Tú sangras?

KORRA:!PERVERTIDO!...y si sangro... ¿y tú?

BOLIN: (pensativo) mmm no... No la verdad no.

KORRA: ¿te gustaría saber lo que se siente? (acercándose a el)

MAKO: korra ya...

KORRA: muy bien chicos son 3 contra 1...

MAKO! YA! MADURA KORRA...

KORRA!NO TU MADURA¡

MAKO: TU ERES EL AVATAR, Y YO SALGO COB ASAMI LO SIENTO YO Y ELLA DESIDIMOS DARNOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD.

_**TODOS A ESEPCION DE MAKO:**_

KORRA: o_O y este que.

ASAMI: mako no estamos en grabación.

**BOLIN: ¡IDIOTA HAHAHAHAHA¡**

MAKO: estoy tratando de ser mas tenso

ASAMI: (en su lap) chicos muchos están diciendo _**«muerte al Nick» « debería desaparecer ustedes y no esa gran serie» «muerte» «los violare a los de Nick»**_ y una que dice **« estúpidos Nick es una de los mejores canales y que bueno que lo quito TLK es una serie tonta»**o acaban de twitear su estado **« conozco una mejor canal de televisión» **Se llama metete» ella « metete»... « Metete tu canal por el culoahahah»...

BOLIN: o me twitearon un tuitiano. Le contestare « tuitiano?» que es eso... Ya me contesto... « el que te metieron con el cul* parado» **QUE DE QUIEN ES.**

MAKO: solo hay una explicación... Aliens

ASAMI: tarado mira a korra.

**KORRA SE ENCONTRABA EN SU CELULAR MUY TRANQUILA...**

KORRA: ooh un twitter de un niña... **« Que pasa pequeña niña que llora»...**...bien contesto...« es que perdí a mi gatito»... . Ammm que le pondré... Ammm así ya sé... **«Oh no te preocupes pequeña seguro el regresara y ¡PERRA! Lara Lara»**... Hahahahhaa a quien más... Oh este es de Nick... X-( **WTF...QUEEEEE... NICKELODEON DEJARA DE TRASMITIR LA LEYENDA DE KORRA POR BAJA AUDIENSIA...**

MAKO: **¡QUEEEE¡... EL 60 PREFIERE KORROH Y EL 50% MAKORRA... QUEEE NICKELODEON APROBO EL KORROH. TRAINGAN LAS ANTORCHAS...**

ASAMI: es verdad dice que Nick cánselo la leyenda de korra... Jum todo por tu culpa...debieron poner la leyenda de asami sonaría cool ... Pero **!POR QUE LA CANSELARON LA GENTE LLA NO ME VERA MAS!**

BOLIN: el 40% prefiere el cabello suelto de korra el 20% el de asami 10% de mako 10% pabu

15%naga.

4% tenzin y...

¡QUEE¡ BOLIN 1% ...T**RAINGAN LA METRALLADORA** yo los mato...i...

KORRA: Tarados ustedes preocúpense por la serie...

**EN ESO LA PUERTA SE ABRE Y SALE BRYAN**

Bryan: korra, Michel quiere que vallas al despacho... El plan A debe de ser prolongado...

KORRA: oh dios mío... Me siento muy agradecida les prometo que no les fallare... Temía que este día llegaría... Pero no se preocupe yo no les defraudare... Los amo adiós chicos... (Saliendo)

KORRA: oh dios mío... Me siento muy agradecida les prometo que no les fallare... Temía que este día llegaría... Pero no se preocupe yo no les defraudare... Los amo adiós chicos... (Saliendo)

Michel: korra... Llegaste siéntate... Ya sabes los rumores

KORRA: si... Sé que los publicaron en tumblr...

MICHEL: lo peor es que nadien lo sabe... Lo debe de saber todos... Serias capaz de sacar al aire la noticia... Aceptas los riesgos.

KORRA: siiii.

ASAMI: vamos chicos tranquilos... Pasamos grandes momentos.

MAKO: asami son tantos recuerdos que vivimos aquí...

BOLIN: recuerdo aquella vez que conosi a pabu... Lo odiaba

(Estos signos osea la corchea porque así los llaman en mi país los usare así como recuerdos {estos y estos « que están hablando por twitter )

{_**BOLIN: un hurón... Un hurón... Yo creí que sería un águila... No un hurón... Esta horrible}**_

ASAMI: si aún recuerdo cuando grabe con mako la primera vez que nos conocimos y llegue a conocer a korra estaba cantando una canción...

{_**KORRA: tenía hambre... Me dolía la panza y me temblaban las machas... mi buena suerte me puso enfrente un puesto de garnachas... Le dije ¡PERRA¡ deme una quesadilla... La vieja se encabrono... Le puso mucho chile a mi tortilla ... me dio diarreeeeaaaaaaa ...Hija de tu putt* madree me dio ... !**_**QUIEN ERES TU¡**

ASAMI: tu contricante...

KORRA: o_O acaso te debo dinero...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WTF¡

¿KORRA LE DEVE DINERO A ASAMI?

¿LOGRARAN EL PLAN?

¿QUE PASARA CON LA SERIE?


	3. destruido, destruido

_**SI NO VISTES EL ANTERIOR CAPI TIENES QUE VERLO SI NO NO ENTENDERAS¡**_

.

.

.

**CONTINUAMOS...**

**{A**SAMI: tarada yo soy asami... Tú amiga...

KORRA: **EH?**

ASAMI: tú hermana...

KORR**A: EEEH**

ASAMI: tu conocida...

**KORRA: EEEEH**

**ASAMI: HAAAAY.**.. tu esclava...

KORRA: aaaa asami...

ASAMI: no en realidad yo seré la novia de mako.

**KORRA: ¡HIJA DE TU¡}**

.

.

ASAMI: fue muy amable...he he... Y tu mako... Tú historia...

MAKO: cuando conosi a korra... Esos hermosos ojos azules... Y cuando calienta el sol aquí en la playa siento su cuerpo bribar cerca de mi... Es como un despertar cerca de mí... Son su cara... Son sus besos... Me estremezco woo cuando calienta el sol.

**TODOS: o_O**

ASAMI: mmm mako esa es una canción.

BRYAN: bueno chicos... Me temo que sus recuerdos serán historia... Ya es la hora y Michel no me llama... Creo que el plan A fallo... Fue un honor hablar y convivir con ustedes..

K**ORRA: HEY GALLINAS..**. Ya llegue...

BRYAN: que paso...

KORRA: compruevalo tu pon el canal 12, 17,30, 150, 70, 1, 7, 13, 110, 10, 11, 14, 17, 38,39 la radio son 12.30 FM

12.50 AM

93.7 FM...

Busca en internet N**ICKE CANSELA LA LEYENDA DE KORRA...**.. Metete en Facebook... Twitter... Tumblr... Fanfiction...

MAKO: como le hiciste?

KORRA: hize correr la voz que nickelodeon quitaria series si ponían esa noticia... Y que Nick odiaba la serie que por eso fue que filtro los primeros 6 capítulos del libro 3 así que aun seguiremos solo falta esperar que entren los de Nick alterados por la bola de fans enojados que los esperan y eso será que vendrá el dueño y será en 3, 2,1...

(Nose como se llama el dueño así que le pondré traidor)

TRAIDOR: N**OO PORFAVOR NO SE CAMBIEN DE CANAL.**.. Les pagaremos más...

KORRA: dejenmelo amit... N**OOO YO QUIERO MAS SERIE... MAS LEYENDA DE KORRA Y SI NO NOS CUMPLEN NOS IREMOS...A CNN**

Traidor: no a cartón tentón neo... Piedad... Les prometo que pasara la leyenda de korra los viernes a las 12:00 y luego serán programados el día 1 de agosto pero no se vallan.

MAKO:** YO QUIERO MAKORRAAAA T.T**

KORRA: júrenlo...

TRAIDOR: lo juramos...

KORRA: ok firmen aquí y aquí...

Traidor: para que...

KORRA: solo firmen...

TRAIDOR: ok firmare...

KORRA: fue un placer hacer negocios con trigo... Idiota hahahahaha... Me temo que no leyeron las letras chiquitas... Dice 1 si no se cumplen Nick dará el 70% de las notas territoriales A la dueña de este documento... 2 Nick se verá obligado a cambiar el nombre por la dueña del documento... (Rato después) 13 si Nick no cumple les diremos que tienen la cabeza de su primer dueño en un congelador... Tengo fotos... Así que...

TRAIDOR: es falso...

KORRA: está firmado por Obama...

BOLIN: pabu ya déjame dormir debemos proteger al avatar... ¡_**TIEEENEN A KORRA TIENEN A KORRA!**_

DIRECTOR: _**¡CORTE PASEMOS A OTRA PARTE!**_

_**ACCION-**_

MAKO; no debemos dejar que se lleven a korra.

ASAMI: de eso ya se están encargando.

_**KORRA! SIGES CON LO MISMO... SIGES CON ASAMI TU NO CAMBIAS MAKO TU ACOSTADOTE AHI Y LOS DEL LOTO ROJO SECUESTRANDOME**_...tarado.

MAKO: korra seguimos grabando... Y de eso se trata mi guion.

KORRA: _**ZHAGEER LLEVAME LEJOS**_...

ZHAGEER: pero korra...

KORRA: _**LLEVAME LEJOS AS UN SECUESTRO DE VERDAD LE MOSTRAREMOS COMO SERA... Y CON VIOLACION INTEGRADA.**_

ZHAHEER: mmm ok.

MAKO: Z**HAHEEEEEERRRR NO TE LA LLEVES ES MIA... NO KORRA REGRESAAAA... QUE VIOLACION NI QUE NADA...**

ASAMI: estos no cambian.

BOLIN: se aman Aunque lo niegan.

ASAMI: ven vallamos por unos nacho con arto queso amarillo.

-pero adonde van, aun no terminan de grabar,-

DIRECTOR: hay déjalos te sacan canas verdes.

_**MAKO: KORRAAAA.**_

**_KORRA: OH SI PAPI ASME TUYA._**

**_ZHAGEER: PERO AUN NO HAGO NADA._**

**_KORRA: CALLATE IDIOTA NADIEN PIDIO QUE HABLARAS._**

.

.

.

.

_**ESA KORRRAAA ES UN DESMADRE HAHAHHA LLAMEN A LA S.I.A, A LA O.N.U A LOS HOMBRES DE NEGRO... A LOS VAMPIROS... A OBAMA HAHAHHAHAHAHAH**_

Digan si quiere que continúe normal mente... Bye


	4. UN DIA ES VIRGEN Y AL OTRO LA PIERDE

LA GRABACION

CAPITULO 4

EL PROBLEMA SOBRE….

Escena del accidente ¡ACCIÓN¡

MAKO: [ya en el suelo] auch deberías fijarte por dond… (Que belleza de mujer) o ammm yo este.

ASAMI: oh disculpa que tonta soy [ayudándolo a levantarse] pero los accidentes ocurren no es así, déjame recompensarte…. Con un poco de sexo

MAKO: O. O perdón?...

DIRECTOR: ¡CORTEEEE¡….. que como que con un poco de sexo, creí que tú eras un poco más tranquila que korra que ella en lo único que piensa es en comer nuttela y matar a todos.

"MIENTRAS CON KORRA"

Korra se encontraba amarrada en una silla, pero no eran sogas las que la mantenían atada sino más bien eran cadenas.

KORRA: bolin vamos ya suéltame… te prometo que no tratare de atropellar a mako con el carro como la última vez

BOLIN: nope…. Además estamos muy bien aquí, además aparte esa hermosa mujer de haya me está mirando.

KORRA: ¬¬ ammm bolin en realidad es mi madre que vino a firmar para aprobar que me mantuvieran atada.

BOLIN: bueno, iré a saludar a esta mujer [ parándose y lleno directo a la puerta ] cuídate korra.

KORRA: ¿Qué?... me dejaras sola.

CON ASAMI Y MAKO

DIRECTOR: asami vete a cambiar para la escena de la fiesta.

ASAMI: claro.

MAKO: ya puedo ir a ver a korra.

DIRECTOR: este… afeminado no crees que deberías buscarte a una mujer más tranquila, la última vez korra trato de matarte en la grabación de rápidos y furioso vin dissel le gustó tanto que le sugirió a korra que fuera una de las putas que deseaban del….. Acaso no vistes la parte donde tenían sexo…. Era korra amigo.

MAKO: nose es mi hermosa machorra que me protegerá de las pu*as que quieren con migo.

" YA EN VESTUARIO"

MAKO: eeh perra…

KORRA: ¡QUE MIERDA QUIERES¡

MAKO: que juegas.

KORRA: un juego de un niño bien estúpido llamado mako… pero como están gay este juego mejor veré una película de terror.

MAKO: ¿de?

KORRA: es de zombis y sangre.

MAKO: y de que trata.

KORRA: de unos zombis bien idiotas que tienen un lides llamado mako y son bien gay y les baja cada 28 días.

MAKO: te estas burlando de mi….. Acaso dudas que soy un hombre.

KORRA: enserio lo eres.

MAKO: sí.

KORRA: creí que dudabas de tu sexualidad.

MAKO: solo avises me creo asexual y otras veces no.

KORRA: en serio para y eres gay.

MAKO: [acorralándola] quieres apostar.

KORRA: me encantaría… pero no.

MAKO: por qué.

KORRA: mira , solo ebria tendría sexo con tigo.

MAKO: (la voy a embriagar) o este si claro me iré a cambiar.

" EN ESO 2 HOMBRES ABREN LA PUERTA Y A LO LEJOS SE OBSERBAN QUE ESTABAN CARGANDO A UNA HERMOSA CHICA QUE EXCLAMO bájenme aquí

KORRA: y esa quien es.

MAKO: korra protégeme esa chica quiere que sea el padre de sus hijos y no quiero.

KORRA: ¡QUE! Tranquilo querido tus espermas son míos y de nadien mas.

ASAMI: hola yo soy asami su nueva reina y vine a impartir en esta posiga mucha paz y armonía, en fin lacayo lee mi mensaje.

" EN ESO UN MUCHACHILLO DE UNOS 17 AÑOS SALE CON UN PAPEL "

Mi nombre es asami sato y os vengo a desir varias cosas…. Yo asami sato dueña de varias tierras y futura dueña de industrias sato os vengo a dejar un mensaje claro y breve, espero llevarme bien con todos con mucha paz y armonía en fin os traigo mucha felicidad ante todos ustedes y quiero la mano de este maestro fuego al que lo nombran como mako, quiero que me lo entreguen por las buenas o de los contrario seré su enemiga por el resto de sus vidas hasta que la muerte nos separe….. y no me interesa si tiene hijo o novia, es mío y punto . así que muchas gracias por su atención atentamente asami sato –

KORRA: perdón…..

ASAMI: a ver perra…. Como te lo explico este hombre me pertenece a mí tus espermas, le pertenecen a mí ya que gracias a ellos mis futuros hijos nacerán.

KORRA: HA y acaso tienes un papel donde pruebe que este hombre te pertenece a ti.

ASAMI: este….. No, no tengo ningún papel pero y que con eso.

KORRA: mako explícale.

MAKO: yo no pertenezco a ninguna mujer solo en sueños nada más…. Porque mi cuerpo, mi alma y todo lo que tenga que ver con migo le pertenecen a korra así que lo aso que lo siento mucho señorita no soy de tu propiedad al menos de korra sí.

ASAMI: diiooos eso es injusto atar a un hombre a tu lado, cuando lo puedes atar con migo.

KORRA: ( sacando un perfume ) sabes que es esto.

ASAMI: dios (sorprendida) es el perfume más caro que existe los únicos que lo tienen son las actrices con más prestigio y los gobernantes de algunos países…. ¿PERO? Por qué lo tienes tú.

KORRA: es un regalo que tuve por sierto escena con sierto actor, el me lo dio de recuerdo….. En fin su fragancia es 3 veces su olor a esos perfumes que son de marcas y bueno en total con este que tengo son ammm 101 perfumes de esos querida, así que no me da pena tener que tirarlo al suelo.

ASAMI; eso es malo, mala suerte ante ti.

KORRA: no tengo miedo, quieres retarme.

ASAMI: no…. No lo agás por favor es un milenio de años que fue creado ese perfume…. No lo tires es un pecado.

KORRA: ( soltando el perfume ) ubs se callo

"asami soltó un grito desgarrador"

ASAMI: ( siendo cargada por sus lacayos) dios el- el perfume, caro, dioses, muerte, belleza, hay mis hijos….

MAKO Y KORRA YA SOLOS

MAKO: creo que ire al baño, tengo que hacer cosas.

KORRA: luses muy nervioso.

MAKO: uuuf para nada como cres….. ¡ADIOS!

" YA EN EL BAÑO"

MAKO: uff mmmm, pero que rico y que delisia, esto es lo mas rico, mmm quiero mas, ¡MAS!

"EN ESO SE ESCUCHO UN FUERTE RUIDO QUE HABRIO LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO Y ASUSTO A MAKO"

KORRA: maldito desgrasiado, toda via que te salvo de asami y … un momento ( dijo pensativa al ver a mako embarado de chocolate )…..¡TUU!  
MAKO: puedo explicarlo.

KORRA: tu te as acabado todos los chocolates….. y son nuttela saves que me encanta….. ¡AS ENCONTRADOOO TU FIIIN¡

"DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES " ( dentro del baño )

KORRA: osi…. Mmm mas.

MAKO: espera me toca ami.

KORRA: cállate, si pa eso te salve no tu sige.

MAKO: ya mi turno.

KORRA: tanto lo deseas.

MAKO: no espera- yo- oseee maaaas dame maaas…. Me vuelves loco damelo todo.

KORRA: mmm seee damelo damelo completoo…

MIENTRAS AFUERA DEL BAÑO-

ASAMI_ o.o

BOLIN: aquí están las llaves

ASAMI: listos para lo que podamos ver.

BOLIN: ammmm si creo.

ASAMI: una

BOLIN: dos….. TRESSS.

CONTINUARA…..

KORRA: ¡QUE¡ como que continuara FRIKINAVA no te pases de verga tardastes dos pinchis meses en escribir y me dejas con la parte mas hot.

FRIKINAVA: si pero como reprobé no me dejaron prender mi compu.

KORRA: pero reprobastes tu no tu compu.

FRIKINAVA: y quien mierda iba a escribir.

KORRA: mmm pues si verdad… a no me importa tu sige con la historia.. acambio conoseras al rubius.

FRIKINAVA: pero el es de España y yo de mexico.

KORRA: como dijo iroh los sueños sepueden hacer realidad.

FRIKINAVA: pero eso no dijo iroh.

KORRA: pero el mio si….. ya vete a escribir otro mas.

FRIKINAVA: contal de que me dejes empas.

"era un dia muy hermoso para korra, eta se levanto y traía un hermoso vestido de dormir algo provocativo para muchos, lo primero que hizo fue levantarse de la camaeh ir por su taza de café, y destinándose a ir a su laptop en busca de noticia:

*la noticia de hoy es que en los estudio de nickelodeon ubo una grna manada de ratas y estas a un no acaban, nadien sabe como llegaron a hi pero cren que alguien lo hizo también en otra noticias, la guapa actriz porno asami sato ara una esena sexual con el avatar….. oh perdón con el actor de avatar*

KORRA:.-. que mierda acabo de leer.. *calle dos manzana pornt piso 34*…mako yo te salvare. (levantándose de la silla)

"KORRA AGARRO EL PRIMER TAXI PERO LO QUE NO SE DIO CUENTA QUE SE FUE CON LA ROPA DE PIJAMA"

TAXISTA: ammm madan, usted eta en paños menores.

KORRA observando su ropa) amigo dile a tu peqeño pe*e que no se pare asi que ¡LLEVAME CON MI AMADO QUE ESTA APUNTO DE HACER UNA ESENA SEXUAL Y NO QUIERO¡

TAXITA:oiwame no haga eso madan me dejara con las.. o-oiga que hace… ( tirando al taxista por la puerta).¡NOOO MI TAXII¡

"korra salio a máxima velocidad haci como llego asi salio del taxi, esperando llegar pronto a recepción"

ESKA; quien rallos viene a pronunciar la palabra del señor a esta umilde morada llena de dolor y agonía… y quien ere tu.

KORRA: yo soy korra, déjame entrar me urge.

ESKA: eres alguna actriz.?

KORRA: se podría desir que si soy una pero porfavor déjeme entrar.

ESKA: no es mi unicaobjecion¡GUARDIAS¡

¡ORDENE EMPERADOR¡

ESKA: LLEVENSEN A ESTA¡.

KORRA: (llorando) plis déjame entrar el futuro de mis hijos depende de que yo los tenga por el… por favor que tu acaso no as amado a alguien en tu vida plis ayúdame, mi amado se quedara con ella se enamorara el es virgen, porfavor entiendenlo, luego tendre que morir sola, con un gato… ¡AYUDAME TE DARE UN PAPEL EN AVATAR¡… YO LO AMO ENTIENDELO.

ESKA: mmm veo mucho dolor emocional y eso me da asco,a delante puedes entar es lo mas orrible que eh escuchado hogala y mi esclavo-novio sea asi cuando lo oblige a casarse con migo.

"eska dejo entrar a korra y le indico donde esta asami y mako …cuando llego vio a asami y amako ensima aun con ropa"

MAKO: asami… esto- tengo miedo.

ASAMI: no temas.

MAKO: segura que no quedare embarazado.

ASAMI: si tu tranquilo.

KORRA:¡ALEJATE DE MI HOMBRE¡ (aventando a asami) ES MIOOOOOO.

:CORTE QUIEN E ESTA EXTRAÑA.

KORRA: yo soy korra la dueña de este hombre y me temo que estopy a qui para impedir este levantamiendo de ete hombre que es virgen.

:lo siento cariño pero solo una puede estar aquí en este video, o tu gustarías participar.

KORRA:¿Qué?

:lo tomas o lo dejas… quieres evitar una castrastrofe entones acuéstate con el.

KORRA: que, soy una actriz muy importante cren que yo…

"en eso una chica llega con 2pelucas y 2 antifaces"

:lo tomas o lo dejas niña deside.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE*******************************

Michel y bryan s eencontravan horodizados por lo que estavn vienod estos 2 el peor video que tenia mas de 100000000000 visitas en el mundo de la porn.

MICHEL: KORRA¡

KORRA: lo se lose, no me conocen ahí pero….¡MIERDA¡ (saliendo llorando tipo bolin)

BRYAN: buen cuerpo eh mako.

MAKO: el mio?

MICHEL: el de korra…. Hijo mio bienvenido al mundo de los hombres.

BRYAN: ven un abrazo.


	5. LA HADA

**ERA UN HERMOSO DIA PARA SIERTOS GRANDES CREADORES DE LA SERIE, MICHELY BRYAN EN ESO UN TEMIBLE GRITO ROMPIO LAS VENTANA DE SU LUJOSA OFICINA.**

**KORRA: ¡****_ERES UN ESTUPIDOOOOOO TE ODIOOOO GAAAAAAAY, MUGERIEGOOOOO, ¡_**

**MAKO: ****_¡ TU ERES UNA ZORRAAAAAA, PROSTITUTA MACHORRAAAAA¡_**

**KORRA:****_ ¡MIRA QUIEN LO DISE EL IDIOTA QUE DUDA DE SU SEXUALIDAD¡_**

**MAKO:¡****_ TU ERES MACHORRA Y MORIRAS SOLAAA CON 1 GATO¡_**

**_KORRA: ¡ ALCAVO QUE NI ME IMPORTAS HIJO DE TU MAMA GOOD BAY HIJO DE BICH ( la verdad nose como se diga en ingles perra hahaha)... si tan solo te dieras cuenta que soy una mujer, si tan solo te pusieras en mis zapatos, entendierias... michel ¡MICHEEEEEEEL QUIERO UN DIA LIBRE YA TERMINE DE GRAVAR EL CAPITULO 7 JUNTO CON MI BUEN AMIGO TARRLOK Y ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TENER UN MALDITO DIA LIBRE PERO¡... plis entiendanlo me siento mal tengo que ir a mi casa a darle de comer a mis pirañas, por favor... (llorando)_**

**_MICHEL: claro que si korra._**

**_BRYAN: claro luego nos pagas, lo de lo vidrios... ve con dios hija mia._**

**MAKO:**PERO POR QUE le dieron el dia libre.

**michel: **mako es que tu no entiendes a las mujeres, ella esta triste nesesita un hombre que la comprenda y quien la entienda...**.¡IROOOOHMAN VEN AQUI¡**

**IROH:** señor mi nombre es iroh II no irohman.

**MICHEL: si, si irohman**, chicos el es iorh el que ara de principe de la nacion del fuego... o y este gay es tanho.

**a lo lejos se vio a un chico de unos 17 años de tez blanca y boca pintada, y cejas... GAY.**

**TANHO: HOLAAAA**, hay pero que guapos son yo soy tanho, opordios que sexis maetros fuego tengooo... mi vidaaa(tanho tine voy de gay)... soy una ¡**MARIPOSHA¡, **hay bebe tu deves ser asami sierto, mi vida te faltan tetas y un trasero enorme mi vida osea estas asami plana... oh mi vida tu deves de ser mako grr pero que sexi eres guapeton, peor que pies amor asi te ah de medir aya abajo.

**MAKO:** que ami que.

**TANHO:** uuuf dios me derrito, mis poderes me disen que tuque tu grna paquete...

**ASAMI:** ¡MAKOO CORREEEEE TE QUIERE VIOLAR¡

**MAKO:** que, no esperate aste para aya yo ya tengo vieja, ella me viola nada mas, tu eres gay aparte,, olle esperate quita tus manos de ahi...¡**KORRAA¡**

**"como arte del destino est allego con los ojos inchados"**

**KORRA: ¡ deja a mako¡**... el es mio,

TANHO: amiga pero tu deves de ser la musculosa de korra, o que te pasha ven cuentamelo, oh y disculpa este hombre es tuyo... oh ya veo ve a tu casa cariño estas de un mal estado.

_**como era posible de que un gay savia de los problemas que korra tenia, la verdad yo no entiendo pero me puse sus zapato y me quedaron divinos, en fin... todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas, para mi suerte yo y korra viviamos en el mismo edificio... su mirada era de tristesa, ella se metio a su departamento y yo al mio... agarre una botella y empeze a tomar...me senti mal por korra, oi el sonido de la puerta de su ventana abrirse y ahi estava... sentada, con una ¡PRUEVA DE EMBARAZO¡... mierda mis ojos vieron bien era una maldita prueva acaso estava... pero ...na mentira hahaha e una prueva de embarazo para cachorras, esas son muy raras a afconsegir... supongo que u perra nga eesta enbarzada... oh no.**_

**MAKO:** mierda quiero tener una hada madrina... y pedir ser mujer oh hada madrina consedeme ese favor.

**_entonses un humo blanco empeso a aprecer en mi cuarto y escuche el grito de korra._**

_**KORRA:¡ DEJA YA LAS DROGAS MAKO ASTA AQUI AVIENTAS EL PUTO HUMO¡**_

_**era un hermoas y anciana hada madrina y mi deseo se hizo realidad mierda.**_

_**HADA:**_** hola mako** soy tu hada madrina y te consedere un deseo el de ser...

**MAKO: a la mierda el deseo que pedi yo quiero tener millones de dolares.**

**HADA:**¡**QUE ESTAS PENDEJO¡SAVES LO DIFICIL QUE ES CREER EN MI AHORA SI QUE NO MIERDA TE CONVERTIRE EN UNA VIEJA BUENA Y DESEABLE Y TE JODES.**

**MAKO: ¡QUEEE NOOOO¡**

**_no recuerdo bien que paso solo se qu e todo se volvio oscuro entones desperte en mi habitacion, me sentia ,,, extraño... lei un menaje de mi correo... y lei un menaje de bryan_**

**_*HEEEEEY CHICO ALDREMOS POR 2 SEMANAS REGRESAMOS PRONTO *YATEEEEE DE LUJO¡*_**

**_derrepente no lo habia no tado pero tenia dos enormes bolas en mi pecho._**

**MAKO: ¡MIERDA ACASO ES UN TUMOR¨¡ MI PE*E DONDE ESTA ACASO ME LO CORTARON NOOOOOO, MIERDA¡**

y resivo un _** mensaje**_

_*****__** hey mako soy tu hada madrina mande a tus creadores de vatar de vieaje a todo pagado tienes 2 semanas para empesar a entender a korra maldito estupido si no te quedaras como vieja para simpre asta que mueRAS.***_

**MAKO: MIERDA TENGO VA*INA Y TETAS... NOOO NOOOO**

***ve con korra eh inventale cualquier cosa ***

** y ****_ como arte de magia llego korra y abri la puerta*_**

**KORRA:mako? ** ahora trabajas de prostituto.

**MAKO:** ammm hola soy.. maki hermana de mako ammm tu.

**KORRA:** olles eso es chido(dijo sonriente)... somo cuñadas.

**[AQUI LE CAMBIO EL NOMBRE A MAKO AHORA PONDRE MAKY]**

**MAKY**: CUÑADAS...

**KORRA: no te conto,,, oh** bueno el es mi novio y lo quiero mucho... seremos muy buenas amigas gustarias divertirte con migo... oh y mako.

**MAKY:a**mmm salio... esque... dudava de su sexualidad y como el te quiere desidio tomarse ammm un tiempo y sentrarse en el mundo de la sexualidad de hombre ya saves.

**KORRA:** olle eso es bueno... ammm te gustaria ir aver una pelicula con migo.

**MAKY:** ammm yo pago.

**korra:** no hermosa claro que no yo te estoy invitando, quieres ver una de frozen o la de si desido quedarme.

**MAKY:** oh ammm la segunda.

**KORRA:** hay que coool :) es mas el viernes hay una carne asada con mia amigos de avatar si gustas vamos ahi sera estupendo,gustaria ir :) mako iria per ya lo vez, me duele que no este aqui, nunca se lo dje pero lo amo... bueno paso por ti a las 7 vale.

**MAKY:**vale

** /MAKO**

_**mierda korra me envito a salir y ella pagara, normalmente cuando ella yo saliamos era para ver peliculas de sangre y zombies y yo tenia que pagar siempre, pero se ah portado bien con migo... oh y chico y chicas salgo con korra desde hace 1 mes desde que empesaron las grabaciones pero como andavamos ocmo el perro y como el gato,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, dioses que chica mas rara.**_


End file.
